Heroes of Arcadia The BooMaster's Legacy
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: What happens when the characters of the Heroes of Arcadia fanfic series gets an unexpected visit from a somewhat popular character from a WB cartoon series? Check it out here!


Heroes of Arcadia - The Boo-master's Legacy By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog and releated characters are owned by SEGA andArchie Comics Megaman and related characters are owned by Capcom Mario, Link and related characters are owned by Nintendo Spider-Man is owned by Marvel Comics All Digimon characters are owned by Saban, et al Sailor Moon is owned by DiC, et al Vegeta is owned by Funimation Gamemaster Anthony Bault and others are owned by Anthony Bault Chicken Boo is owned by AOL Time-Warner  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yes, folks, I'm attempting to make a funny fic. This story was inspired by the fanfic "Tenchi Booyo", in which said Chicken Boo disguises himself as Tenchi, and confuses the girls, except Sasami.  
  
You can guess what's going to happen.  
  
Let's just hope I get it right.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The War Room in Castle Acorn was once again bustling with the sounds of the gathered Heroes Council. Just recently, virtually everyone had their little "vacations" altered in someway, weither it was stopping a militaristic group from eradicating the Mobian populace, clearing the Mario brothers' names on Isle Delfino, or stopping an evil futuristic version of the Guardian Maiden, the group gathered all still in one piece was a sight for all to see.  
  
Right now, all the talk was of the one person missing, namely Anthony Bault, the Gamemaster.  
  
"Aw, man! You should have seen it!" Sonic said, as he, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were talking about their vacation. "Anthony was AWESOME!"  
  
"Yeah! His Chaos Knight mode was pretty cool!" Amy said.  
  
"Has anyone seen him lately?" Megaman asked the group.  
  
"I have." Mario said. "With a the Chaos Emeralds onna him, he looks pretty...cool."  
  
"He's really changed for the best!" Knuckles said.  
  
"He's also a chicken." A voice said. The group turned to who said that, namely Vegeta, prince of the Saiyan Race, or what's left of it.  
  
"Now, Vegeta, just because he wasn't acting like himself doesn't give you the right to call him a chicken." Zelda said.  
  
"Grrr...I'm saying that he's a giant chicken..." Vegeta said, before being cut off again.  
  
"Vegeta, you're just jelious because he's getting more powerful than you..." Jenna said.  
  
"Heh...power envy, or height envy?" Spider-Man quipped.  
  
"Shaddap, Parker!" Vegeta growled. "I am saying that Anthony is a CHICKEN! A CHICKEN!" With that, Vegeta began acting like a chicken. But, still, they thought he was insulting Anthony and the rest of the Heroes Council kicked Vegeta out through an open window.  
  
"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE GROWN UP!" Amy shouted at him.  
  
"I'll show them..." Vegeta said, flying off.  
  
"I can't believe Vegeta would be like that." Tai said. "Sure, he and Anth aren't the best of friends, but..." He was cut off by the opening of the door. As it did, the thing that walked inside hit the group with what may be considered an "aura of stupidity". What walked inside was a giant white and gray chicken wearing Anthony's MasterTech armor and glasses and a blonde wig. What the group saw was...  
  
"ANTHONY!" Amy shouted as she jumped up and hugged the chicken.  
  
"Buh-bock!" the chicken said. Amy just smiled.  
  
"So, Anth, what's the big news?" Serena asked as the chicken walked to the other side to Anthony's seat.  
  
"Bock-bock-bock-buh-cock!" The chicken said. The group recoiled in horror, as if they understood him.  
  
"Stop being the Gamemaster and let Eggman win?!" Tenchi said. "Anth, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Bock-bock. Bock-bock-bock-bock...buh-COCK!" The chicken said.  
  
"Anthony, I think you should reconsider..." Lars said. The chicken replied by walking over to him and began pecking at him. "OW! OW! Okay, okay..."  
  
"Hey, guys...does anyone here smell...chicken?" Agumon said, sniffing the air.  
  
"Must be you..." Knuckles said. Just then, something happened that surprised everyone...  
  
The real Anthony arrived, sans armor.  
  
"Alright, everyone what's this about?" Anthony said, walking in, Vegeta right behind him.  
  
"Anthony?!" the group, sans the chicken, said.  
  
"And WHAT'S with the chicken?!" Anthony said, walking over to it. "And why is it wearing my armor and a wig?" Removing said items and putting them back on (except the wig), the "second" Anthony was revieled to be a chicken.  
  
"Woah...Veggie was right." Bass said. "He WAS a giant chicken!"  
  
"Any one up for fried chicken?" Agumon said, preparing his Pepper Breath attack.  
  
"Buh-gock?" The chicken said. Five seconds later, one of the windows busted, a stream of fire blowing it out. The chicken hopped out of it and was soon followed by those who use fire, leaving Vegeta, Tenchi, Tai, Serena, Spider-Man, Sonic, Knuckles and the Gamemasters alone.  
  
"Well...THAT was certainly interesting." Spidey said.  
  
"God, I'm glad Raye isn't here..." Serena said.  
  
"I just hope Agumon doesn't go overboard..." Tai said. Just then, Vegeta began walking out.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Back home. Today was just one weird day..." Vegeta said. With that, he, for some reason, began whistling a very familiar tune.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Aw, man! I finally finished it!" Ashura said, scooting his chair back from the computer, a number of food and drink items scattered across the room. "It took me awhile, but..."  
  
"ASHURA!" A voice called out. "ASHURA HEDGEHOG, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Err...in here, Crysty!" Ashura called back. The door slid open, letting his girlfriend, Crystallis, in.  
  
"Ashura, what have you been up to?" Crystallis asked. "Everyone's been wondering where you..." she was cut off when she saw the story, then over to Ashura. "That's it, you're getting out of here."  
  
"Hey, wait!" Ashura said, quickly saving it before his girlfriend, dragged him out of the room by his ear. "OW! Quit it, Cryst! I'm sorry, sheesh!"  
  
"You're going outside and getting some air!" Crysty said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES 2:  
  
Alright, alright. This may have been stupid, but what can I say? I couldn't help it! I'm not the best comedy writer around, but I gave it a try...  
  
Now, I shall be ready for the flames!  
  
Ashura Hedgehog 


End file.
